


Date Night

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [192]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Established Relationship, F/M, and they were quarantined!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Mini prompt: Klaus & Caroline normally go out for date night. But now they can't due to quarantine. So they get creative at home. (something that doesn't involve "netflix & chill")
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [192]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Date Night

“Dinner and a movie?”

Klaus frowned. “That’s all we’ve been doing,” he pointed out. “Board games?”

With a scoff, Caroline shook her head. “It’s supposed to be a date, not a war. Video games are usually safe, though.”

“Nah.” His mouth twisted in thought as he looked around their apartment. Then, he smiled. “I’ve got an idea. Want to dress for the occasion?”

She perked up from the couch. “What’s the occasion?”

Walking toward her, he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “Let’s stick with a classic. Dinner and dancing.”

“I have the perfect dress,” she gasped, scrambling to stand up from her nest of blankets. “And your blue suit will be just as perfect. I’ll lay it out for you while you order dinner?”

“Sounds perfect, love.” He laughed when she ran back to kiss him before darting back to their bedroom. As difficult as the quarantine had been, he never felt more grateful that he was with her. Their routines might have changed, but their love never did.

Pulling out his phone to order delivery from her favorite restaurant, he then searched YouTube for a dancing class. It might be silly, but he had no doubt Caroline would love it - even when her perfectionism left her frustrated. 

All else fails, Klaus was confident the ballroom training his mother had insisted upon in his youth would come in handy. He’d been saving that bit of expertise for their wedding, but dire circumstances and all that.

Hell, maybe he could make a night of it and actually propose. It was a miracle she hadn’t found the ring yet with her stress cleaning; a global pandemic seemed as good a time as any to lock down the rest of his life. 

The rest of his life with her.


End file.
